


Poisonous Days

by FreeGrain



Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: Manticores are one of the most dangerous hunters in the world but when one comes to Astoria, Scylla and Charybdis find their lives in danger._______________________{Charylla}{Charybdis x Scylla}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may have a mild obsession with Lovestruck now... so I made more content for my girls. I hope you enjoy this :)

"Scylla! Scylla! Scylla, where are you?!"

Scylla twisted in her seat and frowned as she looked for the voice. She heard other gang members reach and answer her. Footsteps started making their way towards their room.

"What's that?" (C/N) asked, leaning away from Medusa.

Scylla's frown deepened. "I don't know. Something must have gone wrong." She placed her glass down and rose from her chair. "Sorry, but I think I've got to go. Sorry to cut this short."

"Do you need any help?" Medusa asked.

Scylla shook her head. "Nah, I can handle it. Eryn, you can escort them out when they're ready."

The bartender nodded from where she sat. "Sure thing, boss." She waved her on.

Scylla did feel really bad about leaving so early. With her gang business and busy life, she rarely got to see Medusa and (C/N) anymore. So they usually arranged these meetings so they could catch up. Usually Charybdis was also there but she had something to take care of today.

Speaking of Charybdis, where—

"Charybdis needs your help!"

Scylla skidded to a dead halt, one hand tightening into a fist. The gang member straight up collapsed in front of her, legs giving way as she panted. Her face was red with exertion; she'd run all the way here.

"What? Where is she?" she demanded, crouching down. "What's wrong?"

"We… we were ambushed by a manticore," the gang member told her, practically forcing herself to speak. Scylla held her shoulder in an attempt to steady her. "They came out of nowhere, I don't even know. It's going after Charybdis. You need to help her!"

Blood roared in her ears. "You," she said, grabbing the nearest gang member. "You help her, make sure she's not injured. The rest of you, I want you to start preparing defenses. We don't know if we can deal with this straight away."

Knowing that her orders would be followed, Scylla sprinted out of the building. The sun was high outside and there were people all over the streets. She set off running immediately.

Charybdis' aura was strong and familiar enough that Scylla could track her across the city. Even so, panic flared in her heart when she noticed how far away she was.

"Be okay," she prayed under her breath. "Please, Charybdis."

Despite the fact that it was daylight, she let her aura flare up and started running. It gave her an inhuman boost. She knew every back road and shortcut but even so, time passed too quickly.

Manticores were dangerous creatures, especially when they were on a hunt. She'd tangled with one when she'd been younger and only barely walked away alive. H.E.R.A. had to step in before it got too bad.

She sprung over a fence into the park. She stilled. Charybdis' aura was strongest here yet she couldn't see any signs of fighting.

Scylla crouched, reigning her aura back in in an attempt to make herself discreet. She crept forward. There was hardly anyone in the park which was odd for this time of day. She knew why though.

"GET BACK HERE!" A roar rocked the park, sending a tremor up Scylla's spine.

She was immediately running towards the source.

She saw the two of them, circling the fountain in a standoff.

Charybdis looked worse for the wear; her skirt and shirt torn, her hair a mess and a streak of blood running down the side of her face. Her eyes blazed with anger, her aura curling around her in a protective shield.

The manticore paced with a hunter's gait, his limbs long and muscled. There was no hint of even trying to look human from his part. A long tail curled behind him, ending in a jagged point dripping with venom. Long fangs jutted from his jaw and his face was wild with excitement.

"You can run all you want," the manticore sneered. "But it won't do you any good." He inhaled deeply, licking his lips. "You have a sea aura, girl… you have no idea how intoxicating your scent is."

Scylla felt a rush of fury course through her but she kept quiet, circling to attack from behind. He was a different kind of creature to them. He had no aura but transformed his body instead. Like werewolves or other shifters. It made him all that more dangerous.

Charybdis flashed him a smile but it was pained. "I'm not running. I'm taking my time with this fight."

His laugh was deep. "Nice try." And he lunged.

Scylla erupted from behind them with a cry, bowling him over with a blast of her aura. She landed on the fountain edge, ready to tear into him.

He rose to his feet, eyes narrowing. But it quickly disappeared into delight. " _Another_ sea aura? Today is my lucky day."

He darted forward with his tail but it was met with the clash of a shield. Charybdis joined her side, looking weary but relieved to see her.

"Good timing, as always," Charybdis smiled.

Scylla nodded, trying to focus on keeping the manticore back. He prowled towards them, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Someone has to bail you out of trouble," Scylla grinned. "I mean, look what you've got caught up in?"

Charybdis' eyes glowed as her aura exploded out to join hers. Together, they pressed the manticore back. He faltered under their combined power, realising he was out matched.

"Hmm.." he growled, eyes dropping. "You may be have been lucky this time, but don't worry." His tail lashed back and forth. "I'll have my feast soon."

Scylla felt a burst of anger in her chest and surged forth. He dared threaten them? His arrogance needed to be put back into place.

But the manticore turned and fled before she could strike.

Silence settled over the park, broken only by her and Charybdis' heavy breathing. Slowly, Scylla reeled her aura back in, letting her heartrate settle.

Charybdis spun and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close. It was then Scylla noticed she was trembling.

"Thank you," her girlfriend whispered, breath warming her neck. "Seriously… I don't I've ever been that scared." She felt her grip tighten. "I've never come that close to dying alone."

Scylla pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She held Charybdis close while scanning the park for any sign of the manticore coming back.

"You know I'd die before I let anyone hurt you," Scylla murmured.

* * *

Medusa folded her arms. "It's been a while since we've had a manticore in town, nevermind one on the hunt." She shook her head. "Usually H.E.R.A. deals with their kind."

"I'll get Cyprin on it ASAP," (C/N) promised. "An attack on anyone in Astoria reaches our grounds."

Scylla smiled in relief. "Thank you," she said sincerely. "We'd need all the help we can get."

Medusa nodded. "You should go check on Charybdis; she looked like she was really shaken up."

Scylla couldn't agree more. Charybdis seemed to have taken more damage than she let on. She'd almost collapsed when they tried to return to the safehouse. Scylla had carried her all the way before bringing her to a healer.

Scylla passed by a pair of gang members, setting up a greek fire trap by the door. They were setting up defences all around the building. Because if he was hunting a sea aura, there was no saying he wouldn't strike here if he found them.

"Hey, is she awake?" she called in.

One of the gang members, Aello, the one most versed with healing, raised her hand. "Not yet," she answered. "But don't worry, it's okay. She's just resting."

Scylla walked in, taking a seat next to her. "Thank you, Aello."

Aello dipped her head in respect. "Of course. I'll give you two some alone time." She got to her feet. "When she wakes up, get her to drink something. Preferably not alcohol."

Scylla thanked her again before she was left alone sitting with Charybdis. It was silent, save the gentle noise of their breathing.

It was unbelievable what happened. Ambushed by a manticore with a taste for sea auras, Charybdis lured him away to give the others time to escape. Time to get help. And because of him, Scylla almost lost the person she loved the most in the world.

She could watch Charybdis sleep forever. With her eyes closed and mind shut out of the world, she looked beautifully innocent. The soft curve of her lips and the tender skin of her face. Scylla loved every inch of her but she could appreciate how stunning her girlfriend was.

"One day," Scylla murmured as she pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "I'm going to propose to you. I'm going to get down on one knee and ask you to spend the rest of your life with me. Because there's nothing else I'd want more."

There was no one around to hear her quiet declaration. Charybdis didn't stir from her slumber.

But Scylla was glad. If anything, when she did propose, she'd want it to be a surprise.

* * *

_There was something dark flitting around in front of her, too fast for the eyes to keep up with. The hair on her neck rose._

_Charybdis kept walking. She had a destination to get to but that didn't help the building fear. Her aura swirled around her, able to protect her from harm but she was still worried._

_Something told her it wouldn't help against whatever was here._

" _A sea aura," a voice crooned in her ear. His breath was hot against her skin, sending a shiver down her spine._

_When she turned there was no one there._

" _I'll get my claws into you, just you wait," the manticore purred. "I'll have my feast!"_

Charybdis' eyes flew open and she lurched forward.

Slowly, her heart rate returned to normal and she realised that she was safe. She was inside a room she recognised. A safehouse. One of the gang's. She was safe.

Charybdis ran a hand through her hair. It was just a dream, she assured herself. Just a bad dream.

"Chary…"

She jumped and glanced over beside her, only to see Scylla sleeping in the chair next to her. Her hair was ruffled and her clothes crinkled like she'd sat there all night waiting for her. Which she probably had.

Charybdis felt a rush of warmth.

"Charybdis…" Scylla murmured in her sleep. "...love you…"

Even in her sleep Scylla could still make her blush. Scylla often talked in her sleep but it was usually nonsense stuff. But there were times when she'd murmur sappy stuff.

There was that time when she complimented Charybdis' breasts in her sleep and, fighting a hot blush, Charybdis had to roll away.

Scylla's eyelids fluttered as she woke up. With a soft yawn she stretched herself before meeting Charybdis' gaze. She smiled warmly.

"Hey gorgeous," Charybdis greeted, extending a hand. Scylla took it and pressed a kiss to her palm. "Do you want to come here?"

Scylla took off her jacket, leaving her in her plain shirt. Charybdis slid over to make space for her. Scylla slid into bed next to her and cuddled to her side. They fit together perfectly, limbs entangled and wrapped around each other.

"I'm glad you're awake," her girlfriend murmured in her ear. "I was worried about you."

"I'm glad to. I feel a lot better," Charybdis whispered back. But even as she said it, a wave of nausea washed over her. A small pain spiked her side.

"You're very warm," Scylla commented, touching a hand to her forehead. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd have a fever."

Charybdis had to admit that she felt hot. Her entire body was hot but inside she felt cold. Her vision blurred.

"Scylla," she started to say. But she couldn't get the rest of it out.

"Charybdis? Are you okay?" Scylla tried to turn her around but she just weakly flopped on the bed. "Charybdis! Hold on!"

The pain in her side was growing. It was spreading up her arm and she groaned. Scylla's hands were on, frantic as she pulled away her shirt. The sight shocked the both of them.

Dark veins weaved their way across her body, spreading outwards from a small wound. Scylla's face drained of colour. Charybdis smiled weakly up at her.

"Aello! Aello! Someone, help!"

Charybdis faintly registered footsteps outside and voices yelling back. But all she could focus on were Scylla's worried eyes looking down on her.

"You'll be okay," Scylla promised but her voice was getting distant. "You'll be okay… I promise..."


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise that I forgot to post this chapter so here we go, a bit late but here! I hope you enjoy :)

"She's been poisoned."

That much was obvious. Scylla paced back and forth beside Charybdis' bed. "How could you not have noticed?!" she snapped. "How did it go this far?!"

Aello's shoulders curved inwards but she held her ground. "Manticore poisoning is a lot different from normal poisoning. It settles into the body, unnoticed, before spreading quickly. It's designed to be incurable."

Scylla froze. "Incurable?"

Aello waved her hand a bit. " _Designed_  to be. However, if you can get a sample straight from the source, I'm sure I work a cure."

A sample straight from the source. Scylla knew what she had to do to save her girlfriend. She took a deep breath. The hunter would become the hunted.

She wrung her hands. "How long does she have?"

Aello grimaced. "Twelve hours at best. She's strong but not that strong."

Scylla nodded, her mind already whirring. "Okay. I'll need to move quick then." She walked forward, clapping a hand on the healer's shoulder. "Thank you. For what you've done."

Aello nodded. "I'll keep an eye on her here."

Scylla leaned down and kissed Charybdis' forehead. She pushed the rising panic back down.

"Hang on, babe," she whispered. "I swear I'll save you. You won't die today."

* * *

'Miss, I don't think you're allowed to be here," the agent tried but Scylla just pushed her way through. They tried to prevent her from entering H.E.R.A.'s building but she was having none of it.

"I need to see Agent (C/N)," she snapped. "This is confidential business that you have no need to be sticking your nose in."

The agent stammered in response but didn't stop her. Scylla walked through without a problem. She took the stairs. It would be quicker than using the elevator and she needed to burn off the steam.

She emerged onto the floor she knew (C/N) worked on and sure enough, there she was sitting at her desk. A pile of paperwork was stacked beside her.

She raised her head when she saw her in the doorway. A frown touched her lips. "Scylla, what are you doing here?"

Scylla walked over to her, leaning down. "There's been a change. Charybdis is dying and I need to find that manticore.  _Now_." She kept her voice low but that didn't stop a few of (C/N)'s coworkers from looking over.

(C/N)'s eyes widened in horror. "Scylla, I'm so sorry. Here," she got to her feet immediately. "We'll talk to Cyprin. They'll know what to do."

For the first time today, Scylla felt that things might be okay.

Alex Cyprin sat at their desk, talking quietly on their phone. But their conversation stopped when they saw them lingering at the door.

"(C/N), I'm a bit busy right now so if this is important-"

"It's a life or death matter, Alex," she said sharply. "There isn't a lot of time."

Alex hesitated but their trust in (C/N) won out. They quickly hung up their call. They both sat down in front of them.

"Scylla, isn't it?" they asked, eyes narrowing towards her. "I remember your file from when we worked on, ahem, Medusa's case."

Scylla nodded. "Thank you for meeting with me. Forgive me for being blunt but I need your help."

Alex leaned forward in their chair, eyes curious. "Go on."

"It's about that manticore I told you about yesterday," (C/N) added.

"My partner has been poisoned by the manticore and she's dying," Scylla said. "One of my… friends have said that they can get a cure if we can get a sample if his poison. But I've no idea how to find the manticore."

Alex folded their fingers beneath their chin. But they said nothing.

"Cyprin, I am willing to get down on my knees and beg," Scylla said, starting to panic. "I need H.E.R.A.'s help. She'll die and I wouldn't be able to live with that." (C/N) shot her a look but Scylla kept her gaze on Alex. "I am asking you as someone who is desperate. Help save her.  _Please_."

"A manticore on the hunt is bad news for anyone," Alex agreed. "If we can deal with him now… that would probably be best for everyone." They grabbed their phone again. "(C/N), can I trust you to lead a team of field agents?"

(C/N) nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, Alex. You can count on me!"

They nodded. "Okay then. Give me a few minutes and I'll have some agents for you."

Scylla could have cried in relief. This was her best hope at saving Charybdis. Alone, she couldn't hunt him down. But these were specialised with dealing with these kind of creatures.

(C/N) led her out of Cyprin's office and sat down at her computer. "While we're waiting, I'll check the archives for any past dealings with manticores. Maybe that'll give us an idea on how to catch him."

(C/N)'s friend, May, looked over at them. She frowned. "You two are working hard. Anything important?"

"We're hunting a manticore," Scylla said casually. "A dangerous one."

"Manticores, huh?" May's fingers flew across her keyboard and suddenly she was talking again. "Well, we encountered one in Astoria about twelve years ago. Almost killed three people during his attack but luckily he was captured before he finished his hunt."

Scylla perked up. "How did they capture him?"

May typed a bit more. "He was preying on people with… horse auras? So they used them as bait to lure him into a trap. They apprehended him without any casualties."

(C/N) beamed, looking at Scylla expectantly. "Well, sounds like we have a plan." She smiled. "Thanks, May, you're the best!"

May smiled. "I try."

"Agent (C/LN)?" An agent wearing a dark suit and shades stood in the doorway. "We're waiting for you."

(C/N) rose. "Come on, Scylla. We have a trap to set."

Scylla was only too glad to follow her.

* * *

Scylla hated to admit she was more than a bit nervous. They'd set their trap up in one of her gang's empty warehouses. It was on the edge of the city, away from any innocent bystanders.

"I want eyes on all directions," (C/N) said loudly, directing the agents to their places. "The moment he shows his face we need to converge on him."

Most field agents had their own auras, some quite weak but enough to be a help. Their plan was, when the manticore entered the building, to create a sort of cage out of their auras. It'd box him in until they had him properly contained. The agents would hide in the shadows until he entered the room.

"Let me through," a familiar voice snapped. "I'm here to help! Trust me, I know them."

(C/N) spun, face lighting up. "Medusa!"

Sure enough, Medusa stood in the doorway, chest heaving. She looked as though she'd run all the way there. They embraced before (C/N) hastily pulled away, trying to look professional.

Scylla nudged Medusa. "Here to help?"

"Of course," her friend nodded. "After I heard what happened to Charybdis I knew I needed to help as much as I could."

Scylla hugged her. "Thank you."

It took another hour of preparation but then they were ready. Scylla stood out in the middle of the warehouse, alone.

"Everyone in position?"

There was an answering murmur of yeses before the warehouse went silent.

Scylla really hoped he'd take the bait. After all his talk of intoxicating scents, she knew he'd be able to catch the whiff of her aura. She hoped he'd come running for a bite.

"On your mark, Scylla," (C/N) said.

Scylla raised both arms and let out a cry. Her aura swirled around her, exploding out in a wave scented with the ocean. Her aura was a sea monster, long tentacles waving and teeth snapping. She unleashed her full power, shaking the warehouse to its core. She didn't know how long she did it for but she pushed through the building fatigue. Anything, anything for Charybdis.

"You again." His voice was the same low growl with a hint of predator. His footsteps were slow, his transformation taking place. His human form melted into a beast and he gave her a barbed smile.

It worked. The manticore stood in the doorway of the warehouse, his eyes alive with excitement. He grinned down at her, cracking his knuckles.

"You hurt the love of my life," Scylla snarled, turning her attention to him. "She's dying because of you!"

The manticore scratched his chin. "You act like I should care." His tail bobbed from side to side, the scorpion's sting dripping a strange purple liquid. "The hunt is still on. You want revenge?" He grinned, eyes flashing a deep yellow. "I'll take you first!"

With a roar, he charged for her.

"Now!" (C/N) screamed.

On her cue, over ten auras erupted from the walls and slammed into the manticore. Scylla clearly saw Pegasus cantering around, accompanied by a glowing gold shield. Turning her own aura on him, she flung him to the ground.

The manticore wasn't giving up without a fight. He roared and thrashed, threatening to tear free. He slammed into shields, sending shudders down their owners. But slowly, they closed in on him. They forced him to the ground, pinning him in place. He snarled and thrashed but to no avail. It worked. They'd caught him

Scylla stood over him, slamming a heel into his chest. "They'll put you away where you can't hurt another person," she promised.

His tail was still pinned down and she moved to grab it. With careful precision, she collected a vial of his purple poison.

He spat curses at her but she didn't hear them. She had what she needed. He didn't matter anymore. She turned.

"(C/N), thank you from the bottom of my heart but I…" she raised the vial in hope she'd understand.

(C/N) waved her on. "Go. Make sure she's safe."

Scylla thanked her again and everyone else who'd helped. She turned and took off running. Running to save Charybdis.

* * *

Once again Charybdis found herself waking to find Scylla sitting by her beside. Except this time her girlfriend was fully awake. Her leg bounced nervously.

"Charybdis," she gasped when she saw her slowly blinking her eyes open. "Oh, thank the gods! You're awake!"

Charybdis rubbed her eyes. "Scylla… what happened? I'm not even sure at this point…" She saw flashes of the manticore's face, of Scylla and then of Aello. But other than that, nothing clear.

Scylla took her hand, rubbing her thumb along the back of her hand. "The manticore poisoned you and you almost died," she said softly. "But don't worry, everything's been dealt with."

Charybdis wasn't sure if that explained everything but she knew she could trust Scylla. She leaned up and kissed her, losing herself in the feeling her of lips.

For a few minutes they sat together in silence. Charybdis felt more at peace than she had in a while. This… restfulness was nice and to be here with the one she loved… was everything.

Then Scylla pulled back.

"Charybdis… listen," Scylla said awkwardly. "There's something I want to ask you. Now might now be the best time or the place but after everything that's happened, I need to ask you."

Charybdis frowned. "You're worrying me now."

Scylla chuckled. "Don't. I think you'll like it." Gently, she guided Charybdis to sit on the edge of the bed, facing her.

Scylla took a step back and inhaled deeply. "Charybdis, we've been together for almost four years, and we've been partners for even longer. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you and I want to spend the rest of life with you by my side."

Scylla got down on one knee, pulling a small box out of her pocket. Charybdis' heart almost stopped.

"I ask this with no hesitation and nothing but love, Charybdis, will you marry me?"

For a second there was only silence. Charybdis was still trying to register what she'd just asked. It was so surreal. Her heart melted.

"Oh Scylla, yes!" she flung herself forward and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Yes, yes, yes!" Hot tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Scylla's eyes sparkled with tears as she slid the ring onto her finger.

Charybdis just kissed her, drawing her as close as she could. Scylla kissed her back, fingertips brushing away the tears.

This was where Charybdis was happiest. In the arms of the woman she loved, her girlfriend… her fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. If you enjoyed this and want to show some support, feel free to find me on tumblr (https://the-demons-behind-your-smile.tumblr.com/). Fic requests are currently open or if you just want to send me asks :) 
> 
> Thank you so much ^-^
> 
> FreeGrain


End file.
